


Plaid

by MichelleM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blame it on Alec, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magnus loves plaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: Based on Malec tumblr prompt 45 - You look hot in plaid
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Quite a few things happened in real life that made writing impossible, but I'm back now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Malec Tumblr Prompt #45 “You look pretty hot in plaid”

“Ready to go?”

“Remind me again why we have to go to this anyway?”

Magnus chuckled as he finished his eye-liner. “Because Raphael is an old friend.”

Alec groaned from the bedroom where he was supposedly finding something “bachelor party appropriate.” “Then why aren’t we going to his bachelor party?”

Magnus laughed again as he doused his hair in glitter. “Because, biscuit asked us.”

Alec made a noise as he came up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his husband. “Mags, come on, we can send Simon a card. And we could stay in.” 

Magnus tried not to laugh at Alec’s attempt to waggle his eyebrows in what was probably meant to be a sexy suggestion, but looked more like   
Alec’s eyebrows were having a mini-seizure. He failed, though he bit his lip when he took in his husband’s outfit. 

“Alec, love, what are you wearing?” 

Alec groaned. “I knew it, I look ridiculous. I’ll go change and then we can go to Simon’s party.” 

Magnus grabbed his bicep, halting him. “Alexander, don’t you dare.” Magnus licked his lips, and was honestly considering Alec’s suggestion when Clary and Jace texted his phone, threatening him with bodily harm if there didn’t get there soon.

Alec grinned. “Still want to go?”

Magnus harrumphed in response. “May I ask were you acquired that shirt?”

Alec laughed as they opened the portal to Pandemonium and went through. “I saw it when I was out shopping.”

Magnus smirked. His husband had gotten better at dressing himself over the years. (And really, how could he not, when he was married to the most fashionable Warlock in Brooklyn?) The shirt in question, however, seemed as if it was made for Alec. A short sleeve V-neck, it clung to Alec like a second skin. Magnus had never been a huge fan of plaid, but he was seriously re-considering now.

Alec smirked, leaning down to whisper in Magnus’ ear as they made their way to the VIP section where they’re group was. “If you like the shirt,   
you should see the matching boxers.” 

Magnus did not stumble into the lounge when his husband said that, no matter what Jace said. He definitely didn’t undress Alec with his eyes.   
Not even a little bit. 

Jace laughed, glancing at Alec. “What did you do to him Alec? He looks half-drunk.”

Magnus flipped him the finger in response. “Oh hush Wayland. Lightwood. Herondale. What is your last name now, anyway?”

Clary giggled, hugging him. “It changes from day to day. But seriously, what did Alec do to you?”

Alec grinned. “I may or may not have whispered in his ear when we got here.”

Simon laughed. “You two are incorrigible.”

Alec made a face, but quickly smiled when he saw his sister shoot him a death glare. “Remind me again why you invited me?”

Simon shrugged. “One, because Magnus wouldn’t have come otherwise, and two, and this may come as a surprise to you, but I actually like you Alec.”

Magnus laughed at the Shadowhunter’s expression. “I told you, you have a charming personality, Alexander.”

Simon nodded. “That, and he was a close second to Raphael, honestly.”

Alec choked on his drink then, and Magnus laughed, patting his husband on the back. “Hands off vampire. He’s my shadowhunter.” 

Alec nodded. “Anyway, what exactly did you have in mind for your party?”

Izzy jumped in then, smiling when Lydia wrapped herself around her. “Dancing, drinking. I think Jace got a male stripper, but I’m not sure.”

Alec went red, and Magnus smirked. “Relax Alec, that last part was a joke.”

Alec nodded. “Right, well if you all are done teasing, who wants to dance?”

Magnus glared at Simon as he walked over to Alec. “Uh-uh. I get the first dance with my husband.”

Simon rolled his eyes, and might have said something about possessive warlocks, but Magnus ignored it as he dragged Alec onto the dance floor. “So, about that lovely statement you made when we arrived.”

Alec grinned as he danced with Magnus. “What about it? I know you worry about my matching skills. I was just letting you know they’re   
improving.”

Magnus let out a groan at that. “Alexander. You’re going to be the death of me.”

Alec just grinned, kissing his jaw, whispering. “Guess it’s a good thing you’re immortal then.”

Magnus glanced around the room quickly and after making sure that their group was occupied, dragged Alec to the upstairs loft, barely making it in the room before he had Alec pinned up against the wall, kissing him. 

Alec chuckled, pulling Magnus to him, reminding him of that wonderful first kiss. “You like the shirt then?”

Magnus didn’t bother to dignify that with a response, instead choosing to yank the black jeans off of Alec, and groaning when he saw that the boxers his husband was wearing did indeed match. 

“The things you do to me Alexander…”

The only response he received was a groan and a high pitched noise as the rest of their clothes disappeared (magic really was a wonderful thing.) 

Shadowhunter strength had its perks too, Magnus thought as Alec picked him up and pinned him to the wall, nipping at the sensitive skin on his hip. 

“Alexander” 

Alec chuckled continuing his trail of kisses south. “Yes?”

Magnus was rapidly losing the ability to think. “Quit being a fucking tease.”

Alec smirked, and then he was fucking him, and Magnus swore. 

“And just think, if we had stayed home, we could have been doing this half an hour ago.” Alec quipped as he pounded into Magnus.

Magnus’ only response to this was a high pitched wail as Alec hit that spot and he saw stars, his husband following closely behind. 

Magnus conjured them a bed, which Alec gratefully laid the two of them on, pulling Magnus to him so they could snuggle. 

“Not that I’m complaining, in the least, but what bought all this on?”

Magnus smirked into Alec’s shoulder. His husband could be rather oblivious at times. “You look pretty hot in plaid.”

He was rewarded by Alec’s beaming smile and a laugh. “You think I look good in everything babe.”

He shrugged as he put his clothes back on. Simon and the others would have noticed their absence by now. 

Alec followed his lead, and they soon meet back up with their friends in the lounge.

Simon wrinkled his nose up once the curtain fell. “Really guys?”

Alec raised an eyebrow at Simon. “What?”

“I can smell the sex on you two.”

Magnus laughed, pulling his shadowhunter close to his side. “What can I say, Alexander looks pretty hot in plaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Comments, kudos, suggestions and requests are welcome!


End file.
